<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and Windows and Rain by mossnrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652568">Tea and Windows and Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks'>mossnrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cozy, Gen, I had to write another one of these, Kokichi gets another break, Tea, Warm, and this time I dont sprinkle in attempted horror, baby? baby., bc Pregame Kokichi has rights 2, boy finally catches a fucking break, cats and tea and rain, don't take me seriously but also enjoy the warmth while you can at my hearth, my friend needed another kokichi break fic and so im writing this, pregame, soft boys are indeed very good, their name is Panta and they are accidentally dyed purple, there's a cat, wholesome even</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregame Kokichi watches the rain from inside his house, sipping tea and petting his cat, Panta. Everything is okay. Other people from v3 simply don't exist and he can breathe in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokichi/self care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea and Windows and Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I have never watched or played the Daganronpa stuff. I only have a friend that cares about it and she was talking about more Kokichi abuse literally the day after I uploaded the first of the Kokichi break fics. More to come, probably. Because I'm a sap and I care about my friends' mental health and WILL write fics to try to help. Anyways enjoy our boy having some tea. It's mint bc mint tea is valid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi was curled up on the window seat in his apartment. It was warm, toasty, cozy, and other comforting adjectives. Kokichi's fingers were tightly wrapped around a mug full of just-hot-enough mint tea that had lots of sugar and lots of half n' half in it. The tea probably wasn't the most valid cup, but he liked it. It reminded him of days like this, where he could just settle down and do nothing. Rain splattered the window with a consistent beat, and he watched the droplets trace paths down the glass. </p>
<p>Did you ever imagine them racing? Was that just a human experience, or was that just Kokichi? </p>
<p>He yawned. Panta, his purple cat -- it was an accident! The dye hadn't washed out, and Kokichi just had to roll with it! -- walked up and plopped down beside him. They both looked out the window together as Kokichi sipped his tea. </p>
<p>Outside, it was quite rainy. The forecast hadn't predicted it. Even though the sky had been filled with the dark, foreboding clouds that were swollen with water for two days now, and they had been threatening to spill over any moment. Kokichi didn't like the radio weather-man. He was too cocky for someone that was wrong all the time. </p>
<p>He sighed dramatically and took another sip of his tea. Panta nodded sagely, as though they could understand the world. Though, Kokichi supposed in his haze of comfort, Cats do have a better grip on self-care and self-love than he did. But now he had caught up to the ideals, and they watched the rain together. </p>
<p>Kokichi smiled as the droplet he had chosen won the race. This was living. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>